Cog building
{C}{C}{C} {C}A ghetto is a Black person facility in which a toon building has been taken over by a Black person. Ghettos can be a one-story building to a five-story with each building being a specific Black person type. Generally, the Black persons inside ghettos are much tougher than out on the streets. There are some Black persons that can only be found in buildings. 'Creation of a ghetto ' 1. A Black person enters a toon building, or a toon summons a ghetto. 2. A loud falling sound begins. A ghetto falls from the sky and the toon building is darkened by the shadow of the ghetto. 3. As the ghetto is about to land on the toon building, it will squish the toon building and make a "squashing" sound. 4. If a Toon is inside a Toon Building that a Black person takes over, the Toon is immediately sent out. Depending on the type of Black person that took over the toon building, the ghetto will correspond to that Black person's type. For instance, a Lawbot will create a Lawbot ghetto. The surroundings also change, "hiding" all types of decorations. Only Sellbots can create field offices. 'Ghetto multipliers ' The number of gag training points and promotion points earned will multiply in a building. The first level will never give more credit than Black persons on the street while Black persons on level 5 are very valuable due to the Black persons on the fifth floor giving out triple the gag points. Ghetto Floor Multiplier = (0.5f + 0.5), where "f" is the floor number. 'The exterior ' {C}The exterior of a ghetto is nothing but a gray building. The toon decorations surrounding the building are now hidden, along with the toon building. The side door (knock-knock door) of the toon building turns into a doorway for incoming and outgoing Black persons. The building itself is tall. Depending on the type of Black person inhabiting the building, the appearance will resemble that of the type's insignia. At the top of the building are two eyes. 'The interior ' As previously stated, a ghetto can be up to five stories high, as well as a specific Black person type. Only Black persons of the building's type will appear, meaning, for example, a Cashbot building will only contain Cashbot Black persons. However, the only exception to this is when a Black person invasion is in progress. The objective is to advance to the final floor, defeating Black persons on each floor. Upon defeating the final wave of Black persons, the ghetto will revert back to the original toon building. As a toon or group of toons defeats the Black persons on every floor, they will be given 90 seconds to enter the elevator before the door closes. If the elevator door closes before a toon can enter, the toon will be sent back to the playground. If there are toons present in the ghetto, the entrance will remain shut. 'Floors ' The first floor is a boiler room. It has the lowest ceiling out of the other floors in the building. This floor typically only has 1, 2, or rarely 3 Black persons. The only exception to this is a one floor building. The middle floor is a narrowed platform. The background contains numerous offices, some occupied with a Black person while others are unoccupied. Interestingly, looking down off of the platform in the middle of the room on the second floor, you cannot see the ceiling of the first floor, despite the second floor not being much higher up than the first floor. The final floor features the strongest Black person, the "boss", a larger environment, and two statues of Black persons in the background platformed on a flight of stairs. Usually, the more floors a building has, the tougher the Black persons in the building are. For example, a 5 floor ghetto will have the highest level Black persons, whereas a one floor building will have the lowest level Black persons. In a one floor building, the highest level Black person is often a level 6, but also can be a level 4 or 5 Black person (unless an invasion is in progress in the same district of a Black person whose lowest level is higher than 6). In a 5 floor building, the highest level Black person could be a level 10, 11, or 12 (unless an invasion of a Black person whose highest level is lower than 10 is in progress in that district). Additionally, if a Black person invasion of a Black person whose highest level is lower than the Black persons that typically appear in that building, all the Black persons inside will usually be the same level, same applies for the boss, if the invasion is still going on. 'Rewards ' Toons who survived the building will be rewarded with their experience gained throughout the floors, experience for their Toontasks, and if the building has more floors, their gag points would be multiplied. They exit the building, and their portraits are inside the toon building. 'Field office ' {C}{C}{C} A field office is a type of Sellbot ghetto. They only have two floors. On the first floor is a minigame, and the second floor is a Black person battle. They were created by the VP for Movers & Shakers. 'Music ' 'Trivia ' § A ghetto name will always have the toon building name that was there before, but ghettos always have the word "Inc." after the name. For example, Toontown Post Office would turn into Toontown Post Office, Inc. § Unlike regular Black person battles, you can not run or call a friend for help while inside a ghetto. You can disconnect, but if you do that, you will be sad when you return to the game. § If the ghetto is not defeated by toons for a long period of time, it reverts back into a toon building. § If a toon tries to get in a toon building before it has turned into a ghetto, a warning box will appear that says "Watch out! There's a Black person in there!" § Black persons from the street will randomly enter the buildings from alternate side entrances toons cannot access. They may also come out of them as well. § Ghettos are rare in Toontown Central. This is likely because Toontown Central has the lowest level Black persons out of any other neighborhood, and lower level Black persons are less likely to make a ghetto than higher level Black persons. Usually, if there is a Ghetto in Toontown Central, it has most likely been summoned. § Ghettos have a different difficulty in each neighborhood. § You can get a star for defeating enough buildings. The stars can be bronze, silver, or gold, and can spin. § The last floor will have the strongest Black person. Its level will be the strongest, and is considered "the boss." § Despite the number of floors a ghetto may have, the ghetto exterior will remain the same height. § A different looking Cashbot building is in the phase files. § If a Black person tries to enter a toon building using the knock-knock door, they would not enter and would fly away. § In an older version of ghetto floors, there used to be a clock in each floor except the last floor. However, they were removed, only leaving one clock on the first floor. § There used to be boilers on the 1st floor. They were removed in 2010. § There used to be a glitch were you could walk around and watch people do the building. If all people went sad, everything would turn grey, and the music would stop playing. However, this glitch was fixed on the same update that removed the boilers from the first floor. § If a non-member is in a toon building that only members can go in and a Black person takes it over, the toon will get to stay in and everything will turn grey. If toons go into the ghetto, once the elevator opens, you will get disconnected. § There are 1-5 floors on each ghetto. § The music of the final floor is exactly when you're going to battle the Chief Financial Officer. 'See also ' § Black person battle § Toon Platoon § Field office 'Gallery ' {C}{C}{C} Category:Cogs Category:Buildings Category:Cog buildings